


Trust

by mudman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sexsomnia, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudman/pseuds/mudman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid is enthusiastic to help Law overcome the insecurities related to his sexsomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Every time Law rose up, Kid was mesmerised by the pull of skin of Law’s rim that dragged along his own hard flesh. He was equally as hypnotised when Law sank back down, and Kid’s thick inches would vanish from sight like a magic trick. As Law rode Kid, his head was tilted back and his eyes half lidded and unfocused. Law looked perfect from this angle; Kid worshiped his body and mind like he was nothing short of a divine being.

The man’s steady pace had begun to slow and falter, and as he sank down he would pause briefly while his breathing grew laboured.

“Up,” Kid commanded. Law made a slight move to rise but couldn’t. “ _Up_ ,” Kid repeated, this time reaching his hands under to cup Law’s ass and assist in lifting him. Law let out a long moan as the sweet sensation set his nerves ablaze. His head fell forward, and his hands grabbed at Kid’s abdominal muscles, looking for purchase as he felt himself beginning to come undone.

On the next down stroke Law let out a cry of pleasure as he came heavily all over Kid’s stomach. The trembling man was now completely incapable of movement as his mind was overtaken by ecstasy. Kid continued to hold Law’s ass so that he was slightly raised above Kid’s hips, and began fucking up into him. Law was reduced to a long musical stream of broken moans and groans and sobs as his hole was used by Kid who pursued his own climax.

Law clamped down hard due to the oversensitivity, and after another few hard thrusts Kid was coming also, a gasp escaping his parted lips. Both men were left satisfied and covered in goose bumps from the lustful activities.

XXX

This had become their ritual; they would get together at least once a week, normally on the weekend, and have hot sex. Kid and Law had been fuck buddies for a little over five months now. While this was great and all, somewhere along the line Kid had started to develop feelings for Law, and naturally wanted to become closer. Kid was certain Law was aware of his feelings; after all this was Law. Every time he tried to sneak a little closer, though, Law would make an effort to maintain the distance between them without ever giving an explanation as to why.

The most noticeable way that Law maintained this distance was that they would never sleep together after sex. Either Law would leave, or he would request that Kid left, depending on whose house they were at. But tonight Kid wouldn’t be having any of that.

Now that their minds had returned to functioning, they both moved to Law’s kitchen for a drink. Neither of them were in the mood for alcohol, so Kid had tea while Law had coffee, despite it being nine at night.

Kid knew that as soon as he finished his beverage Law would be insistent on him leaving as usual, so he sipped at his drink extra slowly. While doing so, he contemplated what words he could muster up that would give him the best possibility of being able to stay. Planning was never Kid’s strong point, so he went right ahead with his blunt words anyway.

“So, I was thinking I might stay here tonight?”

“No.” As typical, Law didn’t follow up with an explanation or reason of any kind.

“Cold as usual then.”

“Eustass-ya, I have told you before that this request is nothing to be taken personally.”

“Yeah? Well it sure feels personal.” Kid had never liked the feeling of being dismissed so easily by anyone, but when it was coming from Law it felt like a knife to the gut.

Law just turned his back to Kid and took a sip of his coffee.

“What are you so highly strung about anyway? It’s not like I’m going to take advantage of you while you’re sleeping or something,” Kid said in a joking manner, but noticed how Law’s shoulders tensed in response.

A moment passed and Law didn’t respond in any other way. Suddenly, like a lightbulb moment, it dawned on Kid why Law kept their meetings on a strict timetable. It was so obvious, Kid felt like a complete idiot for not noticing the reality of their situation sooner.

“Your sleeping with someone else, aren’t you?”

When Law spun back around the look on his face was one that Kid had never seen before. His features were scrunched up and for a split second the man looked like he was about to cry before quickly regaining control of his emotion. Well, for the most part.

“I’m _what_?!” There was evident hurt in the man’s voice.

“Who is he? Or is it a _she_? What else don’t I know about you?!”

“You don’t know a damn thing about me! Now get out!”

“I know that I have _feelings_ for you!”

The room fell silent. With each passing moment Law appeared more and more uncomfortable.

“Listen, Eustass-ya…,” then he seemed to pause as a he thought about what exactly it was that he wanted to say, “only a month before I met you I was in a serious relationship–”

“So what, you still miss this person?”

“No! It’s just…,” at this stage Law couldn’t even look Kid in the eye, “the experience still haunts me.”

That was so fucking vague. What, did this person abuse Law? Did they cheat on Law? What?! There were so many possibilities.

“A little more information would be nice,” Kid said growing irritated, but still trying to be considerate of the obvious discomfort Law was suffering.

Law just stared at the floor.

“What did they do to you?!”

“They didn’t do anything, okay! It’s what I did to _them_!” Law let out a deep sign. “I suffer from a sleep disorder called sexsomnia.”

Law cringed when Kid stared at him like he had no idea what that was. The last thing he felt like doing at this stage was explaining what exactly was involved with his disorder.

“I have sex in my sleep,” he stated as clear as possible.

“Like…with yourself?” Kid asked with a neutral expression.

Law bit the inside of his cheek. He avoided the question, because _yes_ , some mornings he had awoken to evidence which implied as much, but that was irrelevant to the point of this conversation.

“With whoever is near me, I suppose.” Law’s eyes shifted back to the floor. He felt his face redden with embarrassment over something he had no control over. “It bothered my last boyfriend to the point that he left me.” Law added quietly, like he was only speaking to himself now.

“And this affects me staying the night _because_ …?”

At that stupid question Law shot an outraged look over at Kid, “What are you, a _freaking moron_?!”

“Well we have sex while you’re awake, why should it be a problem if you’re asleep?”

“Stop talking like it is that simple and that you understand everything!”

Kid stared at him challenging. “I don’t give a damn. I’m game, and I’m staying.”

Law looked like he had either run out of argument, or run out of the will to argue. He walked off into another room with a huff.

Kid had no idea what this sexsomnia business really was, but he figured it mustn’t be that common if he had never heard of it before. He knew of sleepwalking and talking, but sleep sex? _Seriously_? Also he wasn’t joking when he said he was game; he was willing to try most things, especially if it involved Law. He wondered why Law’s last partner had left, though.

Kid was pulled from his thoughts when Law shouted from the other room in a somewhat sarcastic tone, “Oh and by the way, apparently I like to top. So be ready for that.”

Kid just grinned at Law’s round-about way of saying he was allowed to stay. “I’ll look forward to it,” he shouted back a little too eagerly.

XXX

Law was uneasy for the rest of the night. Kid knew that if at any moment he began to display signs of doubt in front of Law, the man would change his mind and Kid would be forced to leave. These signs of doubt would include asking Law for more information about the disorder, so if he was going to go along with this, he would be going in blind.

By the time they were in bed together Law seemed ready to blow a fuse. Kid swore he could physically feel the tension radiating off of Law’s body. What the hell had happened between Law and his last partner anyway?

Kid tried the best he could to help Law relax, kissing him softly on the temple, his neck, and down across his chest. Earlier in the evening Kid had been focused on the fact that he had something to prove, but now he began to see the situation in a different light: Law was suffering, and it was because of his presence that Law was suffering. Maybe he should just leave?

But, Kid thought to himself, but what if everything is fine, and then in the morning Law will see that there is nothing to stress about. Surely the man wasn’t planning to sleep alone for the rest of his life, because that would be a real pity, both for Law and whatever lucky bastard ended up with him. He decided he would stay, it had to be done. Also if he left now he might not ever be given another chance.

It was clear to Kid that he should definitely wait for Law to fall asleep first. If Kid fell asleep first, knowing Law he would probably start over thinking things and go and sleep in his car or something as ridiculous as that. Kid wanted to hold Law and tell him that everything was fine, but he was conscious of the fact that he didn’t really know that for sure. Plus Law seemed like he needed a bit of space for the moment.

XXX

About an hour and a half had passed and Kid was fairly certain Law was now asleep. He made an effort to remain completely still and silent; they’d made it this far and he wasn’t going to screw it up now by accidently waking him.

Now that he didn’t have to worry about Law stressing because he was asleep, the more Kid thought about his situation, he started to feel a bit giddy. His gut instinct was telling him that this would be something he could enjoy.

XXX

Another hour or so had passed, and Kid’s excitement had faded. Now he was just tired. He felt himself begin drifting slowly into sleep.

His mind suddenly snapped back into full alert when he heard the man beside him let out a moan. It was so erotic sounding, too. Fuck. Was this it?

After a few moments had passed and nothing more had occurred, Kid decided no, this wasn’t it.

XXX

When Kid next awoke it was because he felt a movement in the bed. He opened his eyes to realise it was now morning, and Law was propped up on an arm and staring at him with a worried expression.

“Did anything…did I-”

“Nothing happened,” Kid reassured him, and leant up to kiss his cheek. Unless of course something had happened and Kid had slept through it, but he highly doubted that.

Kid tried to convince Law into letting him stay the following night as well, but Law refused. He said it had been stressful enough, regardless of whether anything happened or not, and that he needed time to himself. Kid could come to understand and respect that, but he insisted he would be back the same time next week.

XXX

When Kid awoke after sleeping at Law’s place for the second time what he felt was more frustration than anything. During the night Law had grinded on Kid’s leg, which had been a massive turn-on. But then that was all that ended up happening, leaving Kid feeling teased and disappointed.

“Maybe you don’t even have that sleep disorder?”

“I know I do. It just doesn’t…happen every night.”

“So…how often does it happen?” Kid instantly regretted asking that when he saw Law’s frame tense up again. He imagined the man must have some serious muscle aches and knots from being so on-edge all the goddamn time. If Law wasn’t going to answer then Kid wouldn’t push the topic.

“The first time it happened-” Law began, but his mind must have gotten ahead of his words because he suddenly aborted that sentence and started with a new one. “At first it seemed to occur roughly once a month, but then it started happening more frequently. About once a week.”

Kid took it as a good sign when Law was able to make eye contact again. “I’m not really sure how frequent it is now, though.”

XXX

One the third occasion when Kid had talked his way into staying at Law’s place, he was now at the stage where he wasn’t really expecting anything much to happen. So rather than making the same mistake as the last two occasions, he actually aimed to get some sleep tonight. Naturally he still waited for Law to go under first.

XXX

When Kid woke in the night he wasn’t immediately sure what exactly had startled him. However that information only eluded him for a very brief moment. Kid had been sleeping on his stomach, with his head facing Law’s side of the bed. Except Law wasn’t there now.

Kid’s entire body froze as he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. Kid refused to breathe, as he laid there wide-eyed. When he felt the breath a second time all the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He couldn’t see Law, but imagined how the man would be looming over his body, not quite close enough for contact; like a wild animal that had corned their prey.

_This was it_. And if Kid were being honest with himself, this was scarier than he had anticipated.

Law’s past words regarding position preference suddenly replayed in Kid’s mind. He lurched towards the bedside table for the lube that was placed upon it, not yet being returned to the drawer after being used only a short time ago. Kid was successful in reaching it, but at that same moment Law forced his entire body weight down onto Kid, perhaps out of fear of losing his capture. Kid knew in himself that he was physically stronger than Law, which was a comforting thought if things started to get out of hand. But for the time being he would take the back seat and see where things would lead.

Next Law kicked away any of the blanket that remained between their bodies and initiated intense skin-on-skin gridding, making a low growling sound from deep in his throat as he did so. While the unconscious man was occupied for the moment, Kid emptied a decent amount of lube into his hand and then reached back to slick up Law’s length as best he could. Kid was realistic in his understanding that he wouldn’t have the time nor opportunity to prepare himself, but he was keen for the ride all the same.

Law forced his entry into Kid and began thrusting with no hesitation nor consideration. Kid had imagined this experience would be somewhat weird because Law would be emotionless, but contrary to his belief Law really seemed to be getting into it. The man was a lot more assertive and driven than when he had sex while awake; this in itself was interesting and enjoyable. However the sex wasn’t overly creative in the respect that there weren’t many alterations in pace or angle, so Kid took it upon himself to aid that. He rose up on his knees and elbows, and would adjust the arch of his back so that Law was striking his prostate. A bonus was that he could be free to make as many moans of pleasure as he pleased, not having to worrying about how ridiculous or loud they may sound, because he would be the only one to hear them.

Apparently this carefree approach was shared by Law also, as the next thing that happened surprised and pleased Kid all at once. With stuttered movements of his hips, Law came deep inside Kid. As he did so, Law moaned a name so sweetly; a name that Kid had never heard him say before now.

Kid.

Not ‘Eustass-ya’, but _Kid_.

His actions now sluggish, Law pulled out and flopped back on the bed, continuing to sleep soundlessly like nothing had even happened.

Kid, still holding his previous positioning, was grinning like he had won the lottery. He almost couldn’t believe what he had just heard, it was too good to be true. Kid cared about Law, and ultimately he wanted to be in a proper relationship with the man at some stage. So if this was going to be a part of that deal then so be it, Kid may as well make the most of it.

After Kid had finished himself off, he moved over close to Law, pulling the blanket up to cover their sweaty bodies. He gathered the darkhaired man up in his arms and held him warmly to his chest. This way, at least, when Law would wake up this could pose as instant reassurance that everything was okay. Kid fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing in himself that things would probably get better now that they had overcome this hindrance between them. Even if all of this didn’t result in a relationship with Law, if it could help put the man’s mind at ease it would be more than worth it.

XXX

When Law finally did slowly come to wake, Kid could tell by the look on his face that Law had some apprehension of what had occurred during their slumber. Law didn’t speak, however, he merely took a moment to let the current situation sink in, along with the significance of it all. He closed his eyes again and pressed his forehead to Kid’s chest, a faint smile evident in his soft expression. Kid also took this opportunity to appreciate the feeling of complete relaxation between them, never having experienced it before this point. It was a nice moment for both of them, so Kid really hoped that when he opened his mouth to speak the words that were overwhelming him inside, he wouldn’t ruin the serenity.

He nosed into Law’s hair as the words left his lips, because he didn’t feel prepared to watch how the man’s face would react.

“Can I be your boyfriend?”

With the moment of silence that followed Kid held his breath.

“What do you think?”

Fuck it, at this point in time that could only possibly translate to ‘yes’. Kid didn’t hesitate to let his lips find Law’s and seal the deal with a kiss.


End file.
